


weed and an empty tent

by sxmvxs



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, kellic - Freeform, kellic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxmvxs/pseuds/sxmvxs
Summary: jaime, mike, vic and kellin go camping. vic and kellin are left alone.





	weed and an empty tent

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off somethin that happened to me

"so, who wants to take the first hit?"   
jaime had packed the first bowl of the night, and vic, kellin and mike were passing around a bottle of hennessy. they had pitched a tent in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but blankets, a bong, and a backpack full of weed and alcohol.   
"i do!" kellin piped up.   
"absolutely not," vic spoke, "you're such a lightweight, you're already tipsy!" kell giggled at that, and mike took the bong into his hands. they passed it around for a while, each taking hits until they were content with their highs.   
"vic! slow down with the drinking," mike exclaimed, "i'm good to drive, so jaime and i are going to get food. you guys want anything?" kellin, who was laying on the floor, perked up at this. "burger!" mike nodded, grabbing his keys. "i second that!" vic exclaimed. mike exited the tent after jaime.   
vic sighed and laid down next to kellin. "i'm having an amazing time," he said, looking at the boy next to him. "me too," kellin giggled, sitting up. "comin' down from my peak though." the smaller boy took a swig from the bottle of liquor. "want to smoke more?" vic waved him off, "no," he put his arm around kellin's stomach, pulling him down so he was laying next to him. "i just want to cuddle for a minute." the two boys watched the sun go down, their breathing calm and relaxed.   
vic turned towards kellin, who was now watching the stars start to appear. he moved kellin's shirt up a little, and rested his hand on the younger boy's now exposed stomach. vic watched his friends face as he started moving his hand up and down his stomach, trailing it ever so slightly down his pants. kellin's breath hitched. "v-vic-" he was cut off by the older boy's lips on his neck, leaving sloppy kisses behind. vic moved his head so his lips were closer to kellin's ear. "i want you," the whisper sent chills down kellin's spine. the younger boy put his hand on top of vic's. "w-what if they come back? is this a good time?" kellin stuttered out. "what better time than now?" the older boy moved so he could place his lips on top of kellins. they made out for a moment, until vic pulled away. "if you want to, of course." kellin quickly nodded. "i-i do," vic's lips curved into a smile before being met with kellin's again. he placed his hand on top of kellin's almost full hard-on, relishing in the moan that he let out. he slid his hand into kellin's pants, palming him beneath his underwear. he let out another moan as he started grinding against vic's hand, his kisses growing sloppier. he pulled away. "w-wanna suck you off," kellin said as he sat up and moved closer to the waistband of vic's shorts. "fuck," vic let out as he wove his hands through the younger boy's black hair. kellin pulled vic's shorts and underwear down to reveal his fully hard length. he licked the underside of older boy's shaft to his tip, slowly teasing him. vic tightened his grip on the boy's hair, and let out a grunt. "no teasing," he growled. kellin whimpered at the pain and pleasure of his hair being pulled, and wrapped his lips around vic's cock. he swirled his tongue around the tip, and moved further down until he could feel vic at the back of his throat. "fuck, kellin," vic said, letting out a low moan. just as the younger boy started to bob his head up and down vic's length, he heard distant laughing. vic's lifted his head to see mike and jaime walking towards the tent. "fuck, they're back," kellin said, propping himself up. vic hurriedly pulled his pants up, and tried to ease the pain of his boner. he looked at kellin, who was running his hands through his hair.   
"burgers, anyone?" mike yelled as he entered the tent. kellin looking at vic before grabbing the bag of food and getting his burger out. vic leaned over to grab his food, but swiftly leaned near kellins ear. "this isnt over," he whispered before going back to his spot. it was a long night after that.


End file.
